The Guardian of the Guilds
by supchild6414
Summary: "We are called weak by our own nakama, but that is far from the truth. We hid our true strength in order to complete our mission. It's our duty to protect our guild. And that duty is worth dying for." Lucy Heartfilia, member of the G.OG
1. Chapter 1: Our Duty

**Hellooo everyone. I saw your review and I am very sorry. I am still new to this and I didn't really know how to input chapters. So please bear with me as I write this story. Also this is not a "Lucy gets kicked out story." Alright minna wish me luck. Please review!**

Chapter 1: Our Duty

Music could be heard throughout the town. Magnolia was partying like it had never partied before. You would think that Magnolia would be used to the loud noise and destruction, because of Fairy Tail. But not even all the times the citizens dealt with Fairy Tail's mishaps prepared them for this. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, and Fairy Tail were all gathered in one building. The citizens of Magnolia probably won't sleep tonight.

Fairy tail was full of people from every major guild. Master Makarov had hired a live dj, bought enough food to feed just about all of Fiore and then some, and Master also bought enough booze for Cana, Bacchus, and everyone else. The party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. Well almost everyone.

* * *

**Lucy's POV: **

I was sitting at the bar at my usual spot. I watched Mirajane and Lisanna running around trying to get all the drinks to everyone. I had offered to help but the sister's declined my offer and told me to have fun. I tried to have fun, but i couldn't. I was too worried. Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, and Fairy Tail were some of the toughest guilds in Fiore. If they were going to make their move tonight would be the night. I pulled the letter out again and scanned over its contents. I sighed for probably fifth time tonight and I stuffed the letter back in my pockets.

"Lu-chan!" a voice cried out.

I abruptly turned around and saw my best friend Levy McGarden staggering towards me.

"Luuuu-chan! What are you doing over here? And what are you wearing? I thought you would were going to wear that cute black dress!" Levy said plopping down into the seat next to mine. I looked down at my attire. I had on baggy, black capri pants, a red tank top, black converse, and my hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"What's wrong with the way i look?" I asked Levy.

"You like your going on a mission and not to a party." Levy shouted.

I put my head close to Levy's and I smelled her breath.

"Levy who gave you alcohol?" I demanded.

"Gajeel!" Levy said giggling.

"That metal freak!" I muttered. He knew the Levy couldn't hold her alcohol.

"Lu-chan! You have been hanging around Natsu too much! You sound just like him."

"I know, but I'm his partner. Besides I couldn't get away from him even if I tried." I said putting my head down on the bar. I sighed again.

"Lu-chan, what's wrong? Did Natsu burn you novel again?" Levy asked looking at me.

I could tell she was sobering up, and soon the drunkenness would wear off.

"Yeah he did, but I'm not upset about that." I replied.

"Well then what's wrong?"

I looked my best friend in the face. I had shared secrets with Levy, no one else knew. She was my confident, friend, guild mate, and sister. But I couldn't tell her this secret. Everything I had worked for would become compromised. So I did what I have been doing since I received that letter. I smiled real big and told her I was fine. After talking with Levy for a bit, she walked off to find Gajeel and beat him up for getting her drunk. I stayed at the bar and watched everyone party. Sherry and Chelia were standing on top of a table preaching about love. Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, and Ren were harassing Erza and Jellal was trying to save her. Reedus was drawing a picture of Asuka, Bisca, and Alzack. Droy was pigging out at the buffet and Jet was trying to stop him from eating all the food. Ooba Babasama (Lamia Scale guild master) was causing chaos on the dance floor because she was making everyone spin. I could see Levy trying to beat up Gajeel. But he simply avoided her flailing arms and picked her up by the scruff of her neck like a puppy. I chuckled at this. Cana and Bacchus were having a drinking contest, and people were placing bets. The exceeds were sitting at a table talking. And I could see Natsu talking with Sting and Rogue, but almost immediately Natsu and Sting started to fight. Rogue backed away from the two but somehow he was dragged into the scuffle. The rest of the masters were talking and sharing a drink. The party was in full swing and everyone was having fun. But I couldn't relax, not when there might be a chance that they show up.

"Lucy, what are you doing over here all by yourself?"

I turned and saw Mirajane standing behind the bar once more.

"Hey Mira." I said smiling.

"Lucy why aren't you dancing? And why are you dressed like that?" Mira asked, pulling a rag out of nowhere and she began to wipe a glass. I started to laugh and Mira looked at me like I had grown an extra head. I eventually calmed down enough to speak.

"Lucy, are you drunk?"

"No I'm not it's just Levy came by earlier and said the exact same thing." I said

"Before Gajeel took her hostage?"

"Yeah before that."

"Gajeel and Levy are soooooooo cute together! I can't wait till they start dating and then they'll get married! Oh and then the babies!" Mira exclaimed, going all fan girl.

I sweat dropped at Mira's antics.

"Hey Mira can I get a Stardust, please?"

Mira instantly stopped being a fan girl and looked at me seriously.

"Lucy, what's wrong. You NEVER drink alcohol. And you know that you're a bit of a light weight. Lucy, if something is bothering you, you can tell me. Or you could talk to Master. He would understand."

"I know Mira. It's just I can't tell you because I'm not sure of it myself. I know I'm a light weight. I just need something to help me relax." I said smiling at her.

Mira gave me a skeptical look but went to go make me my drink. I sighed again and put my head down on the countertop.

"LLLLLLUUUUUUUSSSHHHIIIIEEE!"

I turned around and a blue fuzz-ball crash landed into my chest. I looked down and saw Happy's watery eyes looking up at me. I smiled and cradled the blue cat in my arms.

"What's wrong Happy? Did Carla reject your fish again?"

"Yes...she did!" Happy cried.

"Well Happy, I think that maybe if you don't just shower Carla with gifts but also talk to her. I think she might accept one of your fish. " I said, staring down at the blue feline in my arms.

"Ok… I'll try that." Happy said sniffling.

"Go get her Happy!" I said, giving him a hug.

Happy sniffled once more and smiled.

"Aye!"

I laughed and sent Happy back over to the exceed table. I could see him talk Carla. At first she ignored him but soon they had started up a conversation.

"Here you go Lucy!" Mira said, setting my drink on the counter.

"Thanks Mira."

"No problem Lucy, call me if you need anything. I have to go help Lisa. She is having trouble keeping up with Cana and Bacchus." Mira said walking over to the area where the drinking contest was still going strong. I took a long sip of my drink. Mira didn't make the drink very strong, but it did numb my senses. For the first time in weeks, I began to relax. I was just sitting at the bar relaxing when an arm wrapped around my neck and I almost choked on my drink.

"Luce!" a cheerful voice said.

"Na-natsu?" I asked turning around to look at the pink-haired dragon slayer. He was wearing a red button up shirt, black jeans, and his scarf was tied around his neck. And as always his hair was sticking up in every direction known to man.

"Luce why are ya sitting here all by yourself?" Natsu said his earlier grin turning into a pout.

"Because I want to, now let go of me!"

"But Luce, you said you would teach me how to dance!" Natsu whined.

I sighed again. If I didn't comply with the boy's request, he would bug me all night. And then I would never be able to relax. I knocked the rest of my drink back and I hopped off the bar stool. I grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him towards the dance floor.

"Luce where are we going?"

I looked back at him.

"I thought you wanted to learn how to dance?" I said turning to look at him. His face lit up and his signature grin appeared on his face. He began pulling me towards the dance floor and he almost pulled my arm off in the process. Teaching Natsu how to dance is harder than it sounds. He thought it was just like the time we went on a mission and had to ballroom dance. So my first order of business was teaching that are many more kinds of dances. Once he understood that, my job was a little easier. Natsu caught on pretty quick and soon he was cutting a rug all on his own. The dj started playing an upbeat rhythm, and people flooded onto the dance floor. I tried to get out of the mob of people but I was pushed around until I bumped into Natsu.

"Luce? Where did you go? I tried to find you but there were too many people." NAtsu said looking down at me.

"I got lost in the crowd." I shouted over the music.

Natsu grinned at me and nodded.

"You wanna dance?" he asked. I could see the hopefulness in his eyes so I nodded in consent. We began dancing together but there wasn't a lot of room to move around. The area was crowded and I was pressed against Natsu, not that I minded. I had long since realized that I was in love with the pink-haired idiot. I had been in love with him ever since he saved me from Phantom Lord. But I couldn't tell him. Not because I was afraid of confessing, but because it could put my mission and Natsu in danger. I sighed again. Suddenly something poked my forehead. I Looked up and saw that Natsu had poked me and was now grinning.

"If you think to hard Lucy, you'll get worry lines right there." he remarked.

I glared at him and promptly stomped on his foot. He yelped in pain and pouted at me. I laughed in return and i started dancing once more. Natsu had grown a lot. I mean that literally and figuratively. He was a head taller than me and his hair had gotten spikier! He had matured quite a bit since the Games and he didn't argue with Gray as much but they still argued. His muscles and become more defined, and i was happy about that. I had fun dancing with Natsu. A slow came on and he looked at me.

"Now can I ballroom dance?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah you can!" I said laughing

He took my hand and started dancing to the beat.

"You wanted to dance with me?" I said, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Of course Luce!" Natsu said smiling down at me. I smiled in return. The song was slow and most people just swayed to the beat. His arm was wrapped around my torso and he held my right hand in his left. His chest was pressed to mine and my head was resting on his shoulder. Now this probably sounds creepy, but Natsu smells really good. He smells smoky like burnt wood and a bit like charcoal.

"Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said looking up at him.

He looked down at me, and I could have sworn his face turned a bit pink. But there is no way that could be.

"Well ya see…I…uh." Natsu stammered.

Before I could ask him what was wrong, a loud ping echoed through the room. The room hushed at the sound and suddenly a magic circle appeared in the air over the dance floor. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I knew that sound anywhere. So they decided to make their move tonight. The masters had everyone back away from the circle until they knew what it was. I stepped towards the circle but Natsu pulled me back with everyone else. The masters examined the circle for a bit before walking back over to us.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention!" Master Makarov shouted.

" Don't worry darlings! We have determined that the magic circle isn't dangerous in any way!"Bob said.(master of Blue Pegasus.)

"But we don't know where the circle came from. Therefore you must spin!" Ooba said.

"Not now Ooba-sama! Please stop making me spin! I'm getting sick!" Goldmine shouted.(master of Quatro Cerberus)

"Anyway brats. I want you to enjoy yourselves but be wary of that magic circle." Makarov concluded.

Everyone nodded in agreement and people began chatting amongst themselves. Most people sat down at tables and drank. But no one approached the circle just yet. I stared at the circle. If I approached directly, it would be sort of suspicious. But I needed to boot the system up before it disappeared.

"Doesn't look like this is going to be easy."

I turned to my right and saw a girl standing next to me. She had long blue hair and it was tied up in pigtails. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were dark blue. She had on a baby blue blouse and dark blue jeans. A brown cowboy hat was perched on her head. She turned to look at me and the dark blue eyes glimmered.

"Howdy Lulu!" she said grinning like a fool.

"Hey Rin. How have ya been." I said, slinging my arm over her shoulder. She did the same to me and we stood there, staring at the circle.

"So what are we gonna do bout' that?" Rin asked.

"We're going to have to activate it." I replied.

"But, everyone is here. How are we going to explain it afterwards?" Rin asked, turning to look at me.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now come on it's time to get to work."

We took our arms off of each other shoulders and walked towards the magic circle.

"Luce what are you doing?" Natsu voice echoed throughout the guild. I was reaching up to activate the circle when Natsu had noticed me. Now everyone in the guildhall was looking at me.

I ignored Natsu and I touched the circle.

"Archive system #354, activate!" I commanded.

The circle pulsed and glowed and an orb the size of a basket ball came out. The magic circle abruptly disappeared and all that remained was the orb. The orb floated down to me and it glowed before a voice that I was all too familiar with, came from the orb.

"This archive system #354. Good day guardians."

**No Ones POV:**

Rin and Lucy looked at each other before Rin asked,

"Archive what is the challenge?"

"The challenge is to take out two waves demons headed your way. It is believed they are targeting the large amount of mages in this area."

"Looks like my guess was right on the money." Rin said smirking at Lucy.

"Whatever." Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"Guardians." the archive chirped "Do you accept the challenge?"

Lucy turned around and looked at her guild mates. She sighed and touched her hand to the orb.

"Challenge accepted." Lucy said.

"Lucy Heartfilia, The Angel, has accepted the challenge. Heartfilia stand by for uniform sequencing." archive said.

A magic circle formed under Lucy's feet. Lucy started glowing and when the glowing went away, she was wearing a suit. She had on black dress shoes, black pants, and a black blazer over a white shirt, a golden tie on, and a black fedora rested on her head.

"Do any other guardians wish to accept the challenge?" archive asked.

"I do!" Rin cheered and touched her hands to the sphere.

"Rin Mayakoto, The Archer, has accepted the challenge. Mayakoto stand by for uniform sequencing." archive said.

Rin transform just like Lucy did and she was wearing the exact same thing but, Rin had a blue tie and a black cowboy hat was on her head.

"Shin Sayakuto, The Assassin, has accepted the challenge. Sayakuto stand by for uniform sequencing."

Rin and Lucy turned and saw a boy standing next to them, who had not been there earlier.

"How…?" Rin began.

"Ninja." was all Shin offered in response.

"Hey Shin." Lucy said.

"Yo Lucy." Shin said looking at her. Shin was tall and muscular. He had rather pale skin. He and obsidian colored hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a suit similar to the girls, but his tie was white. He had a black fedora on his head.

"Oi, Ace! Get your but over here." Shin shouted.

A grumble could be heard from one of the tables. A boy got up from one of the tables and walked over to Lucy, Rin, and Shin. He had bright red hair and gray eyes. He skin was slightly tanned. And he was the same height as Shin.

"Whadda ya want Shin?! Can't ya see I'm busy!" Ace said gesturing to the table of women he had just left.

"You can flirt latter. Now accept the challenge or else I will beat your ass." Shin said death glaring at Ace.

Ace gulped audibly and he hurriedly touched the archive.

"Ace Wilson, The Renegade, has accepted the challenge. Wilson standby for uniform sequencing." Archive #354 said.

Ace transformed and was dressed like Shin but he had a red tie instead of blue.

"Archive we're ready. Start the challenge." Lucy said.

"Challenge commencing in 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1….."

"Challenge initiated."

Two black portals opened up, and demons started walking out. The demons look like they had come straight from hell. Just looking at the made you tremble in fear.

"Guardians the first wave has begun. Prepare to attack."

"Oi Lucy why are we doing this again." Ace asked.

"Because it's our duty." Lucy calmly replied.

* * *

**"In doing what we ought, we deserve no praise, because it is our duty."- Saint Aurelius Augustine.**

**Alright everyone! That was the first Chapter of Guardian of the Guild! Thanks for reading. Please review it motivates my brain to keep updating. Also criticism is welcomed but flames are not! Thank you! **

**Supchild6414**


	2. Chapter 2:The Grand Battle Begins!

**Hey everybody here is the second chapter of Guardian of the Guilds! Please review afterwards! It helps inspire my brain and keep me motivated!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Grand Battle Begins!**

**Lucy's POV:**

"I call the first one!" Rin shouted, charging forward.

"Hey! That isn't fair!" Ace said, stomping his foot and pouting like a five year old. I walked over to him and flicked his forehead.

"If you don't stop acting like a kid, I swear, I will turn you into a five year old again." I said glaring at him.

"Yes ma'am!"Ace said saluting me.

I turned to the demons and saw that Rin and Shin had laid waste to most of them while I was dealing with Ace. Shin was standing calmly by a heap of dead demons and Rin was laughing mechanically and swinging her revolvers around. I sighed again. This was going to be a long night.

**Master**** Makarov**** POV:**

Everyone was having a good time. The party was going strong and no major fights had broken out, if you didn't count Natsu and Gray's daily squabbles a fight. Erza quickly took care of the two brats like always, so nothing got out of hand. And nothing had been broken, that is if you didn't count Elfman's pride. All in all it was a good party and there was nothing to worry about. But as I was sitting there with my booze in hand, I was watching one of my children act rather odd. Lucy was sitting by herself at the bar. Lucy was a sociable child and I couldn't make heads or tails as to why she wasn't with her friends. As I was pondering this that crazy old lady started to make the other guild masters spin. For whatever reason I was spared from her spinning so I had to stop her before Goldmine puked all over the floor. I had forgotten about little Lucy for a moment but now as I watched her stand before the swirling, dark portals I began to worry for my child. I watched as a girl from Mermaid heel charge forward shouting something about going first. The blue haired child pulled to giant revolvers out of nowhere and started shooting the creatures that came out of the portals. The boy from Sabertooth suddenly disappeared and then reappeared amongst the fray. He pulled a katana out of thin air and began to kill the monsters around him. Lucy was arguing with a brat from Lamia Scale, while the other two destroyed the demons.

"Lulu. Can you take care of that one?" the blue haired girl shouted. The pistons on her revolvers pulled back and the empty shell fell out. "Reload." The girl commanded and I could see magic streaming from her body and into the guns.

"Leave it to me." Lucy replied. She began to glow and the she disappeared in burst of light.

"Where did Lucy go?" Natsu said looking around. I could tell that my brat was panicking. Lucy was his best friend and partner. I knew he wouldn't let her get hurt. All of a sudden a rather evil sounding laugh came from behind me. I turned and saw a man holding Wendy in a headlock and there was black magic seeping from his every pore.

"Come at me Angel! You wouldn't dare attack me when I hold the lives of your nakama in my hands!" the man shouted. I could see tears welling up in little Wendy's eyes. I felt immeasurable rage fill my body. No parent would tolerate seeing their child cry. This man was dead meat! Before I could spring forward and rip him limb from limb, I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw that Lucy was behind me.

"Calm down Master. I have this under control. Don't worry Wendy is fine."

"What is wrong with you?!" the man shouted. He tightened his hold on Wendy's neck making her wince in pain. "Why aren't you afraid? I hold this girl's life in my hands!"

Lucy glared at the man and he visibly winced. She stuck out her hand and a golden rapier appeared in her hands. She raised the sword and pointed it at the man.

"I am not afraid of you or what you might do to Wendy."

The sword began to emit a golden light and she got into a fighting stance.

"I don't fear you because I don't fear the weak." With that statement she disappeared. All was silent for a moment before the man started laughing.

"Look at that the Angel ran away! Ha, not afraid my ass! She must be shaking in her boots Ahahahahaha!"

I was beginning to think that this man was probably insane. Lucy then appeared behind the man. The rapier was thrust forward and her body was bent in a forward motion. She straightened up and she let the rapier fall to her side. The crazy man turned to face her and a malicious smile was on his face.

"Ha, I guess you really were afraid Angel. If you bow down now maybe-"

"May the soul processing this body be driven out." Lucy said, interrupting the man mid-sentence. "Star's exorcism!"

A bright slash on the man body began to glow. Wendy was released and she ran over to where Natsu was standing. The man began convulsing and screaming. A dark shadow crept out of his mouth and flew towards Lucy. She quickly raised the rapier and brought it down on the shadow. She pinned the shade to the floor with the blade.

"Holy light!" The shadow was blasted with pure light magic and it disappeared.

"Come forth the possessed and receive you deliverance!' Lucy commanded and just like that people began walking towards her. Lucy charged the possessed and swung her sword at them.

"Holy arc." And arc of celestial magic cut through the people, knocking them off of their feet. Two giant men charged at her and I was certain that sword wouldn't be able to defeat them because of all the muscle and fat on their body. But Lucy proved me wrong. She somehow managed to move at the speed of light and swung her rapier with the same spread and force. Her sword cut through them like a butter knife through…. Well butter.

"Celestial impact!" a giant magic circle formed on several people and celestial magic slammed into their bodies. After the last man fell Lucy fell to her knees and stuck her sword into the wood. I made a mental reminder to ask Laki to help me fix that latter.

"Satacerian. Hoesar. Rightenious. Saventiuos. Cleantrian. Tenshin." Lucy began to chant these words and the men who she had beaten up began to glow. Shades also crept out of these men and once they came out the burst into black sparks. All of the injuries she had inflicted had been healed and now the men just lay upon the floor.

"Master they are just sleeping but they should wake up in a few minutes.

"Lucy! The first wave is almost over!" the black haired boy form Sabertooth shouted.

"Ok!" Lucy said and then she turned to me. "Master you need everyone who has some sort of defense magic to put up a shield. The second wave is going to be a lot worse and we need to focus on our offense the most. I promise that we'll explain everything latter, but for right now I need everyone to cooperate with me."

I looked at Lucy and saw that she was serious. I nodded and turned to the other guilds.

"You herd Lucy! Let's put that shield up!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I knew Master would do as I asked and the shield was beginning to form. I put my own shield up underneath theirs just as a failsafe. I teleported over to my team mates. Rin was sitting on a pile of demons and Ace was leaning against a pillar. And Shin was being a ninja by hiding in the shadows.

"What now Lulu?" Rin asked looking at me.

"The second stage would probably be the best way to go, but let's see what we're up against first before we go second stage."

"Agreed." Shin said, stepping from the shadows.

Rin and Ace gave me the thumbs up, so I knew we were ready to go.

"Guardians, the second wave has begun." The archive said. "One demon is passing through the gates.

"Only one… then that means…." Shin said.

"Yup! We got a boss on our hands!"Rin chirped.

"Oy vey!" Ace said face palming. I sighed again. This was going to be reeeeaaaally long night.

"Alright guys, have second stage on standby!"

"Roger!"

The black portal fluctuated and out stepped a man who I could honestly say I hated.

"Long time no see! How nice to see you again Guardians." The man said.

"I wish I could say the same Puppet Master." I said, glaring at him. He was wearing the same getup as always. He had on a purple suit and silver top hat, adorned his head. He still had that stupid mask on and that same sly grin was still attached to his face.

"I swear to God, one day I am gonna knock that stupid grin off of your face!" Rin yelled at him.

"Rin don't swear at God." I reprimanded her. She glared at me for a while before she went back to glaring at the Puppet Master.

"Well the Guardians shall we get this party started?!" he said, his grin turning sinister.

I looked at my friends and they nodded.

"Archive activate second stage!" I commanded.

"Second stage activated. Program commencing."

Four magic circles appeared beneath our feet and the archive began the second stage process.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Code name: The Angel. Second stage, Celestial Seraphim, is commencing." The archive chirped

I felt my body changing as second stage worked its magic. My body was emitting a golden glow. Once I had stopped glowing, I was dressed in a staples white dress. The bodice was tight but the skirt flared out to my knees. The twelve zodiac signs were printed on the hem of the dress in gold. My hair was in a bun and a golden circlet was on my head. My wing were folded behind me and each and every feather looked like a little galaxy. So each of my six wings looked like they were piece of space attached to my back.

"Rin Mayakoto. Code name: The Archer. Second stage, Aquarian Artemis, is commencing." Archive said.

Rin began to glow a sea blue color. The circle suddenly disappeared and the glowing stopped. Rin was dressed in a blue toga and a leather belt wrapped around her waist. She hand braces on her wrists and ankles and each brace had a little loop on it. Several silk scarves ran through those loops, and I often wondered how she didn't trip on them. A silver bow was in her hand and there was a case of arrows on her back.

"Let's get this over with." Rin said, still glaring at the Puppet Master.

"Shin Sayakuto. Code name: The Assassin. Second stage, Windron Killer, is commencing."

Shin began to give off a blinding white light and then the magic circle disappeared. Shin was wearing a big black trench coat. The top was strapped closed but the bottom wasn't, leaving his lower torso bare. Shin had on green army pants and a black bandana was holding back all of his hair. Shin's waist coat had a variety of weapons in it. There was even a rocket launcher in there.

"Ace Wilson. Code name: The Renegade. Second stage, Renegade Phoenix, is commencing."

Ace began to glow red and his circle disappeared. When the glowing stopped Ace was dressed in black pants with red flames at the bottom. He had white bandages wrapped around his torso and he had on a black vest.

"Second stage complete. Good luck Guardians." Archive said.

"Well now that we're all dolled up, let's rumble!" Puppet Master said.

He shot his puppet stings towards us but we managed to dodge. He could make the stings hard like a pole or soft like wire. If the strings wrapped around your body he could make you into one of his puppets. And if the hard stings touched you they would go right through and out the other side. And trust me that is pain you don't want to experience.

"I'll take defense. Rin, you're going to be our sharpshooter. Ace and Shin you guys are on offense." I said.

"Roger!"

Rin jumped from the ground to one of the beams in the ceiling. Ace and Shin stood in front of the Puppet Master waiting to strike, and I teleported to the shield. We had to take down the Puppet Master but we also had to protect everyone. With a mad cackle the Puppet Master began his furious attack. Rin was shooting her arrows at him but his wires stopped them before they even got close. Shin and Ace were dodging all of his attacks but they couldn't land any hits.

"Shin switch with me. Rin try beast soul. Ace just burn everything!" I yelled.

"I never thought that you would ever say that Lucy." Ace said looking at me.

Shin and Rin nodded in agreement.

"Well I want to get this over and done with so let's move people."

"Aye sir!"

I pulled my weapon out of the space that I keep it in.

"Excalibur." I said staring at it." We've got work to do."

I spread my six wings and I flew over to the Puppet Master. Shin had taken the defense position and Rin was using beast soul. Beast soul was an ability that Rin had that allowed her to call upon any wild animal.

"Beast soul: Lion!" Rin shouted.

A gigantic lion appeared next to her and Rin pointed to the Puppet Master.

"Sic him." And with that the giant lion began to attack the man. I flew above the Puppet Master and I raised Excalibur over my head.

"Come forth the light of the universe and Manifest in this blade. May you come to my aid so we may strike down all those who oppose the rules of Heaven!" I chanted.

I felt celestial magic rush into the blade. I lowered my arms and I pointed the blade at the Puppet Master. I knew this going to be a hard battle and we were probably going to break some things. Master wouldn't be happy about that. I could tell that the Puppet Master had gotten a lot stronger. We would have to go all out to defeat him. The battle had only begun.

* * *

**Ok! The second chapter is now complete. I have finally updated and I'm sorry it took so long. I was so busy with the holidays and stuff. Well this is my first time writing about combat scenes so if anyone has any advice on how I can improve please send me a message or put in the reviews! If you see any spelling errors let me know so I can fix them. Thanks for reading And I'll see you later! Bye!**

**:} Supchild has left the building.**


	3. Chapter 3:Stay Away From Fiore

**Hey everyone! Supchild here! I have read tons of fanfics and I see a lot of writers do this so I am going to give it a shot! **

**Natsu: Give what a shot?**

**Me: Ahhh! Where did u come from?!"**

**Lucy: Natsu what have I told u about going into other people's homes!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Me: Why are you guys in my house?! How did u get here?!**

**Erza: Magic….**

**Me: oh…**

**Me: Well I am writing a fanfic about u guys. Do u wana help me?**

**Natsu: Sure! But is Igneel going to be in it?**

**Me: Maybe. I have to see if he can fit into my plot.**

**Natsu: Yeah! Luce lets help her!**

**Lucy: OK! I have to help out my fellow author!**

**Me: Ok Happy do the disclaimer!**

**Happy: Aye sir! Supchild doesn't own Fairy Tail! She only owns the Rin, Shin, Ace, and other oc's that will come up latter, and the plot! * gasp pant* that was a mouth full**

**Me: now on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stay Away From Fiore.**

**Lucy's POV:**

I felt the power rushing through Excalibur. I had infused a lot of celestial power into the blade.

"Guys, defenses up!" I shouted.

They nodded and I saw them put up their shields. I gripped the blade firmly in my hand. I had only one shot to get this right. I took a deep breath and I charged. I flew straight down to the Puppet Master. He shot up his wires trying to grab me or damage my wings. I evaded the wires and continued my decent.

"God speed." I said and I shot towards the Puppet master at the speed of light. I thrust my sword forward and it logged into his shoulder.

"That wasn't very smart Angel. Now that you're this close how are you going to get away?" the Puppet Master asked, grinning that sick grin of his. I knew that he had his wires positioned behind me. If I moved an inch he would send though wires through me and kill me. I looked at him and smirked.

"Who said I was running away?"

His eyes widened a fraction and before he could move, I activated my magic.

"Star Archive: Crash." The guild was turned into a starry sky and then all the stars erupted around us. The Puppet Master screamed while I was unaffected. This spell hurt everyone except its caster. That was why Rin, Shin, and Ace needed to put up shields. The spell eventually stopped and the Puppet Master fell to the ground injured, and burned.

"Nice Lucy!" Ace shouted.

"It's not over yet." I said. And just as I said that the Puppet master rose to his feet.

"Your right about that one Angel." the Puppet Master brushed dust off of his clothes he looked up at me and smiled. I could see a dangerous glint in his eyes. "This is far from over. It'll be over when you all are dead."

Before I could blink the Puppet Master was in front of me and he shot his wires through my body. One went through my calf, another though my thigh, one imbedded itself in my arm and the last one went through my chest. I slammed into the ground and left a pretty big crater. When this was all over Master was going to have fit about the damage and the repairs. I coughed up blood as I tried to stand again. The Puppet Master shot wires though my wings and pinned me to the ground. I shrieked in pain and tried to get up, but the more I moved the more blood I lost. I couldn't see much from where I was but I could hear the battle raging on. I heard Rin cry out in agony. I smuggled to get up but the pain kept me from moving. My team needed me and I couldn't help them because I was pinned down. I was lying there in a puddle of my own blood and I started crying. If I couldn't protect my team, then there was no way I could possibly protect my guild.

* * *

**Natsu's POV: **

I watched as Luce fought the weird dressed bastard. I could tell that he was evil. He just smelled evil and that was the only reason to hate his guts and the fact that he hurt Luce. Luce and the other people were fighting the guy and I didn't know why Ji-san wouldn't let us help Luce and the others. The blue haired girl was shooting some sort of magic infused arrows at the bastard, and when the made contact they did some damage. The guy with black hair was some sort of wind mage. Whenever he swung his sword a gale of wind came out. The weirdo with red hair was lighting everything on fire. Now why couldn't I do that?! I was great at burning stuff! Ji-san must have felt my unhappiness cause he put his hand on my shoulder. Luce was flying above the bastard. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was an angel. But she was always a sweet girl, so I didn't shock me that much. Wait…. Did I just think that?! I must be getting hungry. I watched as Luce charged at the bastard with her sword position to strike. She stabbed him and then she released a powerful attack. It looked like the guild had been transported to space because of all of the stars floating through the room. Then all of the stars exploded hitting the bastard. I suddenly grew worried because Luce was right next to the evil man. What if she got hurt? The smoke form the explosion cleared and there was Luce flying above the bastard. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw she was fine. I glared when the bastard got up. Because I'm a dragon, my eyes never miss anything, but I didn't see the bastard move. One instant he is one the ground next he is stabbing Luce with his string thingies! He slammed her into the ground and pinned her down by stabbing her wings. I felt my anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach and I wanted to bash that guy's face in. I could smell her blood and tears. This bastard was going to have hell to pay for making Lucy cry.

"Hey ash for brains! You're on fire idiot! Are you trying to bake us alive?!" Gray shouted at me.

"SHUT UP POPSICILE MORON OR ELSE I WILL BASH YOUR FACE IN!" I yelled at him.

"YOU WANNA GO LIZARD BOY?!"

"BRING IT MINI LANCELOT!"

Before I could kill Gray, I sensed a demonic aura behind us. I turned too late and a metal fist slammed into ice prick and my head.

"Oww Erza! What the hell?!" I shouted, clutching my head. The demon lady glared down at me.

"Natsu, I know your upset but if you keep on giving fire off like that you will burn someone." Erza told me matter of factly.

"But Luce…." I began.

"I know Natsu. Trust me you aren't the only one who wants to kill the bastard for hurting Lucy." Erza said, tightening the grip on her sword.

"Ji-san! You got to let me out! Luce needs me!" I pleaded.

Master didn't reply and before I could say anything else a scream pierced the air. I turned and saw that the girl from Mermaid Hell was being controlled by the bastard. She had a sword in her hand that was dripping with blood. The guy from Sabertooth was standing in front of her bleeding. He fell to his knees and she screamed again. She started crying and hyperventilating.

"Rin!" the red head from Lamia Scale had his fists on fire. The girl named Rin nodded and the boy then blasted fire at her. The fire burned the wires away but she was also injured. She fell to the ground next to the black haired boy. The red head turned to the bastard looking like he was ready to kill him. But before he could move an inch the dude shot a wire right through his heart. The dude fell to his knees and collapsed onto the floor. The bastard started laughing at our fallen nakama. I looked around me and it looked like everybody was ready to murder this guy.

"Well that was surprisingly easy. Now all that's left is to kill you insects." He said looking at us. Everyone around me got prepared to fight. Ice prick was in his stance, Erza had reequipped into Hevans' wheel, Levy had her pen out, Metal freak looked ready to bash heads, I was on fire, and Master's magic energy was intimidating. The bastard only smirked at us. He was acting like he knew he was going to win this battle. He evidently had not seen the wrath of Fairy Tail before.

"You poor fools. You think you can beat me. When the Guardians were fighting you had a 40% chance of winning now that percent has gone down to zero. So just sit there quietly and accept your inevitable death." He said walking toward us. We lowered our shield but there was still one around us. I touched it and realized that it was Luce's.

Gajeel tried to break it down but it didn't falter. Ji-san and Goldmine were about to shatter it when a voice rang out.

"STAY AWAY!"

I looked and saw that Luce was trying to get up. The wires which held her down had been shattered. Blood oozed from her wings and they were bent around her body. Her white dress was stained red, and blood dripped from where the wires punctured her body. She rose shakily to her feet.

"Stay away from my Fairy Tail." She commanded. Her brown eyes were glaring at the dude.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he said taunting her.

"We're going to burn you to ashes." A voice rasped out. The Lamia Scale guy got up. "And then were going to stomp all over your ashes."

* * *

**NO one's POV:**

Ace released whatever control he had on his magic power. It flowed freely around him and Lucy followed his lead. Ace had a red hot aura around him, and Lucy was had a golden glow about her.

"We're going to make you pay a hundred fold for threatening our guilds." Shin said rising to his feet. He clutched his wound, trying to stop the bleeding a bit.

"And then were going to make you wish you never existed." Rin said tying some of her dress around Shin's wound.

"So prepare yourself." Lucy said stepping forward with Excalibur in her hands.

Shin and Rin also let lose their magic power. The magic power became suffocating and many of the members in Blue Pegasus and Quarto Cerberus began to collapse due to the magical pressure. Lucy suddenly fell to one knee and raised her arms as if in prayer.

"Kami-sama, protect the ones dear to me, so that I might seek out your enemies without hesitation."

A strong shield surrounded the other guild members. The ones who had fallen because of the magic pressure got up slowly.

"Do you think you can defeat me?! I will crush you like the insects you are! And then I will kill your precious guilds!" The Puppet Master screamed. He shot his wires at them but a golden shield stooped them in their tracks.

"When we joined the G.O.G, we took a vow. We would protect our guild no matter what." Lucy said looking at the Puppet Master.

"And anyone who threatened our guild would have hell to pay." Rin said pulling out her bow. She fitted a bow into the string and put the majority of her magical energy into the arrow.

"The wrath of Mount Olympus!" a magical circle formed under her feet as she shot the arrow. The Puppet master tried to stop the arrow, but the arrow tore through the pathetic defense. The arrow tore through one of the Puppet Master's arms and he screamed in pain.

"I will say this only once stay away from Mermaid Heel." Rin said before she collapsed.

"In our line of business failure isn't an option. And we aren't going to fail." Shin said gathering his magic power into his blade.

"Blade Dance." Shin charged forward and thousand of blades formed around him made up of his wind magic. The blades sliced through the Puppet Master like he was made of butter. The wind returned to Shin's blade and he swept the blade to the side. Black blood dripped of the katana.

"Eternal Homicide." Shin fell to his knees. "Stay away from Sabertooth."

"Hate to break it to you Puppet Master but the good guys always win." Ace said, lighting himself on fire. He narrowed his eyes. "And this time will be no different."

He launched himself forward. The Puppet Master was so battered, he couldn't defend himself.

"RAGE OF THE DRAGON!" Ace shouted hitting the Puppet Master with a whirlwind of fire. The Puppet Master tried to scream but the fire melded his mouth shut. Ace landed on the ground next to Shin.

"Stay the hell away from Lamia Scale." Ace growled, and then he slumped to the ground.

"I guess it's my turn now." Lucy said walking towards the Puppet Master. She unfurled her wings. Lucy raised her hands at pointed them at the Puppet Master.

"Eternal chains: bind." Lucy commanded. Iron chains sprang from the ground and wrapped themselves around the mangled Puppet Master. A giant magic circle appeared above Lucy.

"Open the gates of the heavens." Lucy commanded, raising her arms to the skies. Stars began to fall out of the magic circle like rain. The stars swirled around Lucy and the Puppet Master.

"I ask the Heavens to her my prayer. I am the keeper of the stars. The stars are not my servants nor am I their master. I beseech the start to come to my aid and help strike down the wicked. "Lucy said. The stars around her began to give of a blinding light.

"May the heavens give judgment to the sinner who stands before them. May the judgment take into accordance his past, present and future. May the judgment be fair and just. This judgment shall never be overturned. Now begin the Judgment of the Stars!"

The stars swirled around the Puppet Master and it was impossible to see what was happening to him. After a while the stars stopped glowing as bright and they disappeared with the magic circle. All that remained was the iron chains.

"The Hevans have passed their judgment." Lucy said sighing. She formed an orb in her hand and flung it at something. A loud squeak was heard then the orb floated back to Lucy. Inside the orb was a small bat, and it was glaring at Lucy. Lucy glared right back and said.

"I know you were watching Arab. And let me warn you that if you threaten Fairy Tail again you won't live to see the next millennia. For your own good, I advice you stay the hell away from Fiore or else you're going to have a lot of angry Guardians after your ass. And Ponytail won't stop them cause he said if you ever attacked Fiore, you would be shown no mercy. So to put it bluntly, fuck off and leave Fiore the hell alone." Lucy said. She then blew up the orb, killing the bat inside. Lucy waved her hand and the shield around the guild members fell down. The girls from Mermaid Hell were huddled around Rin. The members from Saber tooth were helping Shin to his feet and Ace's fan girls were fussing over him. When Lucy let down the shield, Natsu rushed over to her and hugged her, careful of her wounds. Lucy smiled at him and patted his head. Lucy looked around and saw that her team mates were in good hands. Wendy was healing some of her puncture wounds. Lucy put her hands on Wendy's and shook her head.

"They'll heal on their own after a while. Perks of being a G.O.G" Lucy said, smiling weakly at Wendy.

"Master, I promise I'll explain in a bit but I think it would be in my best interest to sleep for a bit." Lucy said.

She yawned and then she fell asleep in Natsu's arms, surrounded by her guild mates.

* * *

**Phew! That was a long one! I wanted to finish the battle in this chapter and not drag it into another one. Well please review and tell how I did!**

**Supchild has left the building.**


	4. Chapter 4: That's Classified

**Supchild here! I saw that a lot of people are following my story! And I also saw all of the reviews! That makes me so happy! So I am going to hurry up and update! Thanks everyone who is following me and I am going to try my best.**

**Natsu: Hey author lady when is Igneel going to show up?!**

**Me: uuh…..**

**Gray: Stop bothering Supchild. She is trying to write u dumb dragon.**

**Natsu: What did you say Ice prick! If anyone is bothering her it's you!**

**Gray: How am I bothering her?!**

**Natsu: Your naked dumb ass.**

**Me: Yeah that is kind of distracting and I think Juvia is plotting my murder.**

**Juvia: Supchild is Juvia's love rival… she must disappear…..**

**Me:Epp!**

**Natsu: Put some clothes on already Mini Lancelot! *throws clothes at Gray***

**Gray: Alright! Quit nagging at me! *puts on clothes* What the hell is this?!**

**Natsu: Nyahahahahahaha! You're in a dress! I knew you were messed up ice prick!**

**Gray: You are so dead lizard!**

**Gray and Natsu begin fighting and I was about to intervene when….**

**Mira: I know you boys aren't bothering Supchild while she writing, and I know you aren't destroying her nice room. * demonic aura around Mira while she is smiling an innocent smile***

**Gray: No M-mira we were behaving!**

**Natsu: Aye! *Natsu and Gray are in Happy mode***

**Mira: well that's good!**

**Me: Hey Mira while you're here would u like to do the disclaimer?**

**Mira: Sure! *clears throat* Supchild doesn't own Fairy Tail. She does own Ace, Shin, Rin, and any other oc's that will show up latter. She also owns the plot! I know Gray and Natsu are morons but please review anyway!**

**Natsu and Grey: Hey!**

**Shin, Rin, and Ace: Since when were we slaves and u owned us?! **

**Me: Since I created you now shut up so the story can start!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: That's Classified.**

**Wendy's POV:**

I watched as Lucy-san slept peacefully in the infirmary bed. Lucy-san said that her wound would heal soon and she was right. Not long after she had fallen asleep, the wounds littering her body began to heal. I knew that it was possible to use your magic to help the healing process along, but Lucy-san used a lot of magical energy so I didn't think she could. I was honestly surprised that Lucy-san's life wasn't in danger because she had used so much magic. I turned to look at the other people lying in the beds next to Lucy-san. All four of them had used a great amount of magical power in a short amount of time. Porlyusica-san had come by earlier because Master asked her too. Porlyusica told him the Lucy-san and the others were fine, and then she beat Master with her broom. She said that was his punishment for bothering her late at night. She left grumbling something about dirty, annoying humans. I giggled at this. Porlyusica was mean on the outside but she was very kind on the inside.

"What's so funny Wendy?" a voice asked.

I turned and saw that Lucy-san was sitting up looking at me.

"W-well I was… you see I was…" I said stuttering

Lucy giggled at me and smiled. Her golden eyes gleamed in the dim lamp light. Wait golden..?

"Lucy-san why are your eyes golden?" I said slightly panicking.

"Calm down Wendy. That's simply a side effect of me using so much magic. It's nothing to worry about." Lucy-san said reassuringly.

"Oh." I said, sighing in relief.

"Come here Wendy." Lucy said, motioning to me. I got off of the chair I was sitting in and walked over to her. Lucy-san scooted away from me and raised the blankets of the bed.

"It's about one in the morning and I bet you have been watching over us for a while. Climb in and get some sleep. There aren't any beds to sleep in and I won't have you sleep with any of those goofballs." Lucy said jerking her head in the direction of her friends.

"Oh. Lucy-san, I can't! I have to stay up and make sure nothing happens to you." I said.

"Nonsense! Wendy we're healthy as horses. Now come here and sleep. You can't stay up all night. It's bad for your health." Lucy said pulling me into the bed with her. We snuggled together and Lucy began to fall asleep again.

"Lucy-san why wouldn't you let me sleep with the other people?" I asked

"That's because you're my little sister. Not theirs, now get some shut-eye Wendy. You've had a long day." Lucy-san replied.

I snuggled closer to Lucy-san and my eyelids grew heavier.

"Lucy-san you smell like star dust."

"I do?"

"Yup!"

"Well you smell like lilacs."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

And after that we both fell asleep.

* * *

I felt someone shaking me but I didn't want to wake up. I rolled over and mumbled at them to go away. Whoever it was giggled and continued to shake me.

"Come on Wendy! It's time to get up!"

I grumbled again and buried myself deeper in the covers. The voice sighed and I thought it went away but suddenly hands grabbed my sides and… began tickling me unmercifully!

"Ok! OK! I'm up! Please stop!" I screeched. I was trying to wiggle away from the evil fingers tickling me. But, I couldn't get away because the hands had a firm grip on me. My tickler was laughing with me and eventually the tickling stopped. I took a deep breath, trying to get my bearings. My senses were overpowered with the smell of star dust.

"That wasn't very nice Lucy-san." I said, giggling a bit.

"Yeah I know, but I had to wake you up." Lucy-san said flopping onto the bed next to me.

"Why?" I asked turning to look at her. Lucy-san turned and looked at me. Her eyes were still golden and her blonde hair framed her face. Lucy-san had a very serious look on her face, and for a moment I thought something awful had happened.

"Mira made pancakes and they are almost gone…" Lucy said.

I was right! Something awful has happened!

"Aaaaah! Wait everyone! Leave some for me!" I shouted, stumbling out of bed and running to get a pancake. I heard Lucy-san followed after me as I ran to the bar. I saw a plate of pancakes in front of the place where I usually sit. I ran up to my seat and plunked down in it. I started eating the pancakes almost immediately.

"Slow down Wendy! No one is going to eat your pancakes!" Lucy-san said, sitting next to me.

"You have eat your food fast or else it will be eaten for you, especially if it's Mira-san's pancakes. " I said never taking my eyes off my food.

"Well don't worry I made sure no one was going to eat your pancakes."

"How did you manage that Lucy-san?"

"I told everyone if they touched your pancakes I would send them to hell."Lucy said, grinning.

"It was quite a sight to see." Mira-san said, wiping glass with a dish rag. "Lucy got you a plate of pancakes and put them at your seat. She asked me to put a cover over them, so they would stay warm while she woke you up. And then she shouted at the whole guild, that if anyone touched those pancakes she would send them to hell. Then she went to go get you. And Elfman being an idiot, tried to steal one but suddenly he was trapped in an orb. Lucy appeared at the top of the stairs and activated the spell. The orb somehow brought Elfman's greatest fear to life!" Mira said, placing the glass on the counter

"What happened to Elfman?" I asked.

"He has been curled up in the corner of the guild muttering something about Evergreen." Lucy-san said, laughing. "Oh Mira, can I have a mango smoothie?"

"Sure!" Mira-san said, walking off to make the smoothie. I finished my pancakes and I began to ponder something.

"You seem to be thinking rather hard Wendy. What's up?" Lucy-san said poking me in the forehead. I rubbed the place where she poked me and turned to look at her.

"Lucy-san can I ask a question?"

"Ok."

"Why didn't you tell everyone that you were an angel?"

Lucy-san looked at me for a bit before she patted me on the head and smiled.

"Sorry Wendy. That's classified. But in a sec, I'm going to explain all that I can to everyone." Lucy said, climbing off the bar stool.

"Lucy don't you want your smoothie?" Mira-san asked, holding up the smoothie.

"Nah! You can give it to Wendy." Lucy-san replied.

I watched Lucy-san walk towards the people who she fought with yesterday. I took a sip of the smoothie. Mango was my favorite flavor.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

Wendy had taken care of us all night, so she deserved a treat. I walked towards Rin, Shin, and Ace. They were all standing towards the middle of the guild. They all looked a hundred percent better. Rin's burns were healed and Porlyusica-san had put a cream on the so they wouldn't scar. Shin's slash wound needed stitches, so a scar would be left behind. But Shin didn't mind because it was his philosophy that the more scars you had the more battles you have won. Ace was just damn lucky. The wire the punctured his chest missed his heart by a millimeter. If the wire had been angled any other way, Ace would have died. I was probably in the worst shape out of all of them. I knew I wouldn't be able to fly for a while, but at least the wires didn't go all the way through my body.

"Yo! Lulu! You ready to start?!" Rin asked.

"Yeah let's get this over with. Rin I'll leave getting everyone's attention to you. Ace can you get the archive up and running? We're going to need it." I said.

"Why?" Shin asked.

"Because we need the archive to help remind us what not to reveal. If we say too much, everyone's live could be in danger." I said looking at the people around us.

"Lucy! The archive is up and ready to go." Ace said. The gray orb was floating above his head.

"Alright Rin! Do your stuff!" I said.

Rin grinned and pulled a huge horn out of thin air.

"Ya'll might wanna plug your ears." Rin said. We plugged our ears and then Rin took a deep breath. She blew her horn and I swear all of Magnolia was vibrating from the sound.

"What the fudge Rin?! Are you trying to make us all go deaf?!" Milliana shouted.

"No stupid cat girl. I'm trying to get your attention." Rin said.

"Grr! Why you little!" Milliana said. She looked about ready to tear Rin apart.

"Milliana calm down. Rin the horn was a little unnecessary. Anyway what is so important that you needed to blow that confounded horn." Kagura asked.

"I promised Master an explanation and this seems like a good time to give it." I said. I touched he orb that was floating above Ace's head.

"Good Morning Guardians. The Head wishes to see you later on and he wants a report on what happened last night." the archive said

"Ok. We'll see him later right now I need you to access the informational databases." I said.

"I will access it, but you must be in uniform." Archive #345 said.

We were transformed into our uniforms and then we were scanned by the archive. We each gave our pass codes and the archive allowed us access to the information that we wanted.

"First, we're going to explain kinda explain what the G.O.G is. Then we can answer some of your questions. Lulu, you wanna go first?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." I said. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. "The G.O.G, stands for the Guardians of the Guilds. It's an organization that was founded by the magic council. When the G.O.G was created, there was a wizard that was as powerful as Zeref. His name was Arab. He terrorized the land of Fiore for many decades, but one day some humans who had been taught the magic of dragons defeated Arab and sealed him away. Arab swore that he would live again and seek vengeance on the dragon magic users. As you all know those magic users were dragon slayers. Arab was locked away inside a coffin in the depths of Earthland. On July 7, X777, the dragons disappeared from Earthland and that was the day Arab awoke. All of the time that Arab had been locked in that coffin; he had been regenerating and waiting for a chance to get his revenge. Arab had been observing this world as he lay in his coffin. He watched as guilds began to form and he saw them as a threat. Arab is still inside of his coffin but somehow he has managed to reawaken some off his comrades. Arab created many demons and now they are trying to destroy the guilds and awaken their master. The G.O.G was originally created to protect the dragon slayers from Arab's rage. But know our mission is to make sure nothing happens to any of the guilds. If all of the magical guilds in Fiore banded together, Arab could be defeated by their combined forces. That is what Arab is afraid of, so he decided to eliminate the guilds before this could ever occur. That was why the G.O.G was created. The G.O.G is made up of mages with specific characteristics that are necessary to become a member. It's not just brute strength that is required. The members have a certain gene in their bodies that allows them to withstand the System. And that is all I am allowed to tell you, but if you have any questions you can ask the archive."

"Why weren't any of the guild masters informed about this G.O.G?" Master Makarov asked.

"That information is classified." archive said. Master turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow. I sighed.

"I said you could ask the archive questions but I never said it would answer all of them. A lot of information is classified." I said.

"Where is Igneel?!" Natsu shouted from the bar.

"That information is classified."

"Where is Arab?" Lyon asked.

"Classified."

"Where did Arab come from?" Rouge asked.

"Classified."

"Why can't you tell us anything?!" Gajeel shouted, getting fed up.

"Classified."

"I AM GOING TO EAT YOU!" Gajeel yelled, stomping over to the archive. Levy managed to talk him out of it and he sat back down.

"I'm sorry if the archive didn't answer any of your questions, but that information can't be found out by our enemies. That's why it is under lock and key. I'm afraid we can't answer those questions either, because we don't know the answers ourselves. The G.O.G doesn't give out a lot of information, even to its agents." Rin said.

"So what do you guys do for them?" Goldmine questioned.

"We receive missions from the archive. The missions usually tell us to go hunt down a demon or follow a lead that the G.O.G has. We aren't told much because if we were ever kidnapped by the enemy and they torture us, we would have nothing to tell them. And if we began to tell them some of the G.O.G's secrets, the System would terminate us." Shin said.

"Terminate?!" Natsu said. I could see the anger in his eyes but I also saw a lot of confusion. I wanted to tell him everything but I couldn't. It would put him in danger. If I could quit the G.O.G, I would be able to tell him how I felt about him without having to worry about the Head watching me. The Head was always watching, always. But no one could quit the G.O.G. If you tried to quit or rebel they made you disappear. You were forgotten by your loved ones and it was like you never existed. I would never tell Natsu how I felt, because I didn't want to keep anything from him. Many times I almost let it slip about the G.O.G but I was able to guard my tongue. I promised I would protect my guild. And I would protect Natsu from any harm ,even if that meant protecting from myself. As I was thinking to myself, Rin, Shin, and Ace answered any of the guilds questions, but none of them could be answered because all of that information was classified.

"Well why can't we…." Evergreen began.

"Guardians the Head requests your presence immediately and he also asks for the guilds that witnessed the battle to come as well" archive #345 interrupted. I sighed deeply and looked at Rin. She seemed to get my telepathic message and walked toward the guilds.

"How do you do that?" Ace asked.

"Do what?" I questioned

"Talk to each other without using telepathy."

"I guess we just know what the other is thinking. We've been together since we were in diapers." I said. I walked over to the orb and I pushed a panel on the side of the slick, metal orb. A small keypad popped out of the side and I began to type in a series of commands.

"Portal program activated. Destination: Head quarters. Portal program will launch in ten minutes, please standby." archive #345 said.

"Why ten minutes?" Shin asked. I simply pointed towards the guild members. Everyone was tied up and Rin was trying to herd them toward the portal, but they weren't really making it easy for her.

"Oh." was all Shin said. "I better go give her a hand."

Shin and Rin managed to herd everyone towards the portal just before the portal activated.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, please keep your hands and feet inside the portal at all times. If you don't you might accidentally loose a couple of limbs. But nothing to worry about! Now have a fun trip!" Ace said before he pushed everyone through the portal.

"Wait! Does my health insurance cover this?!" Nab asked before he was pushed through with the rest.

"Probably not." Rin said before she jumped through. Ace and Shin followed after her. I sighed again and jumped through the portal as well.

* * *

**Ace's POV:**

I stepped out of the portal. Everyone was freaking out because we were standing on a cloud. Yes you heard me, a flipping cloud. Every time I went to headquarters, it was always somewhere new. It was dangerous for HQ to stay in one spot so it was constantly moving. HQ had been located everywhere imaginable. It had been in the jungle, in the mountains, on a deserted island, inside a closet even inside a public restroom. The archive teleported agents to HQ's front door and then when you get the door open another portal actually took you inside HQ. The magic council went to great extremes to make sure no one found about the G.O.G. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Rin was trying to get them to calm down, but they were too hysterical. Lucy stepped through the portal and looked at the ridiculous sight. I could tell that Lucy was stressed out and all the noise was probably not helping. Lucy took some deep breaths and tried to calm down. But the fact that just about everyone was screaming bloody murder and running around about to fall off of the damn cloud, Lucy kept getting more stressed out. Then she snapped.

"WILL YOU GOD DAMN IDIOTS SHUT UP FOR SECOND! YOU'RE GIVING ME A MIGRAINE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FALL OFF THE DAMN CLOUD IF JUST KEEP STILL! I DON'T FEEL LIKE HAVING TO GO SAVE YOUR ASSES, WHEN MY WINGS ARE LIKE THIS! SO JUST SIT DOWN, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET US GET INSIDE THE DAMN BUILDING BEFORE ANYONE FALLS AND I HAVE TO SAVE THE MORON!" Lucy screamed, her magic aura swirling dangerously around her. Almost immediately everyone sat down criss-cross apple sauce on the cloud. All except for Lyon-san, who was still screaming. I felt pity for my guild mate as I saw Lucy walk calmly over to him. I knew his life was in danger and if it was any other person threatening the life of one of my nakama, I would have leapt in and saved him. But this was Lucy were talking about here. A very pissed off, tired Lucy. You never upset a pissed off, tired Lucy. Ever. I watched as Lucy walked over to Lyon-san, smile at him, and then proceed to hit him so hard he saw stars. I could sense the fear emitting from everyone. Lucy could be downright terrifying when she wanted to be. That's why a lot of agents called her the 'Angel of Death'.

"Let's get inside." Lucy said and we all walked over to the gigantic steel doors that protected the portal that led straight into HQ. We entered our pass code and the System took body scans of us too make sure our genetic makeup matched the ones it had in the archives.

"Hello Angel, Archer, Assassin, and Renegade. Welcome back. The Head wishes to see you." the System said.

"We know!" Rin shouted exasperated.

"You must all write a field report on the last challenge that was issued to you. That is all. Have a good day Guardians." the System said, it continued on as if it hadn't heard Rin's previous statement but I knew it did. The System was more than a mere computer program. It was terrifying how intelligent it was. Every agent knew the System was never to be angered. It could hurt you in unimaginable ways. The giant steel door slowly swung open and a blue portal was swirling in the center. We began to walk toward the portal when Lucy turned around and glared at everyone.

"What are you waiting for?! Hurry up! The Head isn't going to wait all day!" Lucy said. Everyone hurried up and ran into the portal. Wendy kept tripping so Lucy picked her up and carried her. Shin and Rin followed after the guilds to make sure nothing happened. I decided to lend them a hand because I knew that somehow Lyon-san and Gray-san might start fighting. And Natsu-san might try to kill Sting-san again. I walked into the portal and before I was teleported to the other side I heard Wendy ask Lucy something.

"Lucy do you know where Grandeeney and the other dragons are?"

"I do Wendy but I can't tell you. I'm sorry but it's classified. If I tell you more than I'm permitted everyone life could be in danger."

"Oh. Well do you know how I can see her again? Or why they left?!"

"Wendy, that's classified."

* * *

**OMG! It's done! Phew! Glad I'm done. Sorry it took so long! I have had tons of school work to do. How do these teachers expect a little girl like me to be able to do biology, lit, Spanish, and geometry! My brain is about to explode!**

**Natsu: Oi author lady when do I get to be the POV! And where the fuck is Igneel!**

**Me: No swearing in my room or else I will have Ace kiss Lucy!**

**Natsu: I'm sorry! *bowing down to me***

**Lucy: What…**

**Ace: Sweet! Lucy kiss me! *runs towards Lucy***

**Lucy: Stay away from me baka! *steps back***

**Natsu: Stay away from Luce you monkey face *kicks Ace in the head***

**Ace:… *knocked out cold on my floor while Natsu laughs mechanically above him***

**Me: Sigh. Lu-chan can you say good bye to the readers. I'm too tired. I put the script over there.**

**Lucy: Sure! *grabs script off of my coffee table* Supchild thanks you for reading her fic. She promises to update soon. Also she plans on making the chapters longer. Please review. Also she says that there will be Nalu….. wait WHAT?!**

**Me: JUST KEEEP READING!**

**Lucy: anyway, there will be nalu but there might be some other Natsu, Lucy couples to get some drama going. Also a jealous Natsu is fun to write about**

**Natsu: Hey! What the fuck author lady!**

**Me: DON'T CURSE IN MY ROOM BAKA! * hit Natsu with a gigantic hammer.***

**Lucy: Please read and review! *winks* Bye!**

**Me: *pops up out of nowhere* NALU FOREVER BITCHES!**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to the GOG

**Wassap Everyone! Supchild here! I am finally updating and I'm going to try to make my chapters longer, but no promises. **

**Happy: Supchild can u make Charles accept my fish?**

**Me: Uh…..**

**Charles: NO! I refuse!**

**Happy: Why Charles?**

**Charles: Because you're an idiot!**

**Happy: WAAAAH! THAT'S MEAN CHARLES! *begins to sob***

**Wendy: Oh dear Happy's crying again. Charles what did you say?!**

**Charles: Why do u suspect I did anything?!**

**Me: Cause you always say mean things to Happy. And also, Hi Wendy! What are you doing here?**

**Wendy: Cat sitting and I also wanted to see how the fic was going.**

**Me: Oh. Well it would be better if Happy wasn't crying and if my room wasn't filling up with water.**

**Happy: WAAAAAAAH! *still bawling out his eyeballs***

**Me: Charles fix this! You're the one who broke Happy!**

**Charles: But….**

**Wendy: No buts Charles. Apologizes to Happy. *pushes Charles in Happy's general direction***

**Charles: *sigh* Oi He-cat!**

**Happy: *continues to cry***

**Charles: Oi baka!**

**Happy: *continues to cry***

**Charles: Happy!**

**Happy: Yes? *sniffle***

**Charles: I'm sorry. I'll eat one of your fish.**

**Happy: You don't have to eat one, if you don't want to Charles. I just wanted to give you something.**

**Charles: Just give me the fish! *snatched the fish from Happy and nibbles on it***

**Happy: Aye!**

**Me: Ok! Now that's all done and over with. Who is going to get rid of all this water?! *floating on top of my desk* I had to get rid of all the water the last time! I almost drowned and I can't drown because I'm the author.**

**Wendy: What water?**

**Me: Juvia…. *shudder***

**Wendy: Oh….**

**Me: So about the water….?**

**Happy: Uh…Supchild doesn't own Fairy Tail. *flies away***

**Me: Hey! I never said you could do the disclaimer and where are you going?!**

**Charles: Supchild only owns the plot and the oc's. *also flies away***

**Wendy: Now on to the story! *swims away***

**Me: HEY! *sigh* Please review while I try to not to drown and drain my room…again.**

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the G.O.G**

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I carried Wendy through the portal and I stopped short at the sight that I saw. I heard Wendy gasp and I felt my irritation flare up. It appeared that all of the dragon slayers, except Wendy were fighting each other. Shin and Ace had their hands full with trying to keep the two ice-make wizards from killing each other. And Rin was trying to escape the perverted hands of some of the Cuarto Cerberus members. I felt my magic flare in irritation. Why couldn't these idiots stop fighting for a few minutes?! I felt a small hand pat me on my head. Wendy was trying to calm me down and I needed to keep calm. If I did something rash out of anger, it would reflect badly on the guilds. I took a deep breath.

"You all will stop fighting right now. If you don't I will show the world that video and I know you don't want that. So all of you will stop fighting and be on your best behavior. Am I clear?" I said, in my no nonsense voice. My magic flared around me threatingly just in case the duller ones needed an extra reason to behave.

"What if I don't want to listen to you?! I don't care about that video." Jenny said, scoffing at me.

"Then I'll just send you to hell." I said in a sickly sweet voice. My magic was swirling dangerously, and it was making the walls creak and groan. Everyone shrank away from me and I knew they would behave. I reigned in my magic and calmed down. I put on my nicest smile at them.

"Well let's get going. We don't have all day. And the Head hates it when people are late." I began to walk down the cream colored corridor, and everyone followed after me. I put Wendy down so that she could walk but she kept tripping, so I felt obligated to hold her had so she would stop doing face plants. We exited the corridor and entered the Great Hall. The Great Hall was the in the center of the G.O.G. There were many corridors leading from the Great Hall to various places. Each corridor originated from the Great Hall but they often branched off into different direction. The Great Hall was probably my favorite part of the G.O.G, besides my own room. The Great Hall had high ceilings and there were murals drawn on the ceilings. Grand chandlers hung from the ceilings and the crystals sparkled when light hit them. Marble tiles lined the majority of the floors in the G.O.G. The dorms and offices had carpets, the training room had a rubber type of floor, and the labs also had tile. All of the guilds were staring in awe.

"Hey everybody try not to get separated from the group because it's very easy to get lost in here. You all have a tracing spell on each of you so we can find you just in case you idiots get lost. But let say this now if any of you wander off on your own on purpose; I will let you stay lost and you will rot because no one will be able to find you." Rin said glaring at the guilds.

"Oi Rin! Stop! You're scarring them shitless." Shin said.

"Enough goofing off. We need to go see the head." I said walking toward the northern corridor. Everyone followed after me in a semi-orderly fashion.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked, tugging on my hand.

"What is it Wendy?" I asked looking down at her.

"Why are all those people glaring at us?" She asked gesturing with her free hand at the other agents.

"Wendy don't look at them." I said sharply. "Don't look at them in the eye. If you aggravate them I won't be able to help you."

Wendy looked at me bewilderedly. I sighed again.

"Long story short, a lot of Guardians aren't interested in protecting the guilds anymore and they don't want to be a secret. The want to go public and receive praises for their good deeds. All lot of them believe that their superior to the guild master; heck they think they're better than the Magic Council. There is a revolution going on and I don't want Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, or Cuarto Cerberus dragged into it. They're a bunch of fools. If they had never been introduced to the full power of the System, this never would have happened." I said. "I guess that wasn't as short as I thought it was."

I had a feeling that everyone had heard what I said, but they made no sign that they had heard.

"You're not like that right Lucy?" I could hear the hesitation in her voice as she said it. I looked down at her and grinned.

"No Wendy. I made a pledge I would protect Fairy Tail and the dragon slayers, when I became a G.O.G member. Even if it means I have to destroy myself in the process, I will protect Fairy Tail and all of Fiore."

"Why?" Wendy said quietly.

"What?"

"Why would you pledge something like that?! What if you die?!" Wendy shrieked. Just about all of the agents were looking at us, but I wasn't considered about that. I stopped walking and I bended down to her level.

"Because it's my duty and my destiny. I couldn't change it, even if I wanted to, and I don't want to change. I'm proud that I'm capable of protecting you all. And I won't let anyone lay a single hand on any of you." I said smiling. I grabbed Wendy's had and continued to walk. The Hall had fallen into an unsettling silence and I had but my guard up. I glanced over at Rin and nodded at her. She nodded back, and she fell into step with Kuagra and Master Bob. I nodded at Shin and Ace as well. Shin and Ace walked with their guild masters and I slowed down my pace so that I was directly in front of Master Makarov. The message we sent to the other guardians was clear, 'if they wanted to hurt our guilds, they would have to go through us first'. And I knew that was something they weren't willing to do. Shin, Rin, Ace, and I were the strongest agents the Head had. We were the ones who always got the impossible missions and we made them possible. I didn't want to start a fight the instant I got back to headquarters but if they threatened Fairy Tail, I was going to send them all to hell. I heard a whooshing sound coming towards me and reflexively put up a shield. A ball of purple fire connected with the shield and bounced off. I turned my head and glared at the only person I knew with purple flames. James was leaning against a pillar smirking. I clenched my fists but I continued to walk on as if nothing had happened. Evidently that irked him so he began to launch more fire at my shield. Rin, Shin, and Ace put up their own shields, protecting the guilds.

"Lulu! Please hurry and take care of that brat! I want to go grab a sandwich!" Rin said.

"Alright Rin, I'm going. Stop whining." I said.

"I'm not whining!" Rin said stomping her foot.

"Suuure…" I said and then I disappeared. I reappeared right next to James.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" I asked.

"Wh-what?!" he said startled by my sudden appearance.

"You threatened our guilds." I said gesturing to the guilds. "So I'd say that puts you on the demons level in my book. I hope you prepared."

And then I attacked. I slammed by palm into his side, and I gathered celestial magic into my hand.

"Celestial Impact" James flew away from me and he crashed into the wall. He didn't move for a bit so I walked back over to Fairy Tail. Suddenly a wall of purple flames surrounded me. I sighed once more. And I turned to look at James. He was bleeding from where the pieces of the wall had dug into his skin. I could tell that his leg was broken from the way he was limping and he probably had a minor concussion. What a weak fool. He knew the consequences of messing with us.

"I'm surprised James. You're are always saying how you are the strongest flame caster here. So how come you're so beat up? That was my weakest spell and you know it." I said looking at him. He was glaring at me and the flames were getting hotter.

"You should respect those superior to you, James. I t looks like I'll have to teach this to you again." I said, preparing an attack. Then the flames began to die down. James looked as surprised as I felt, but then when I heard the slurping noise it all made sense. I turned away from James and I glared at Natsu as he ate the fire. Once he had finished I told him.

"Natsu, you know those flames were poisonous right?" I asked, expecting him to fall over dead any second.

"Oh! That's why they tasted like shit! I thought that it was because the flame caster was such a bastard." He said, grinning at me. I sighed again and smiled a bit.

"Natsu you're a moron. One of these days, your stupidity is going to kill you." I said matter of factly.

"Aww Luce, you don't think I'm stupid." Natsu, said still grinning

"No. Not all the time, but when you eat freaking poisonous flames then I know your being an idiot." I said, shaking my head. Natsu pouted and I chuckled a bit.

"Let's go before you eat something else and fall over dead." I said.

"Aye!" Happy and Natsu said.

"Happy what did you eat?" I asked. Happy pointed to an empty pedestal and I paled considerably. I could hear Rin swearing and I know Ace had probably fainted. I grabbed Happy by his feet and I proceeded to shake him violently.

"Spit it out you damn cat!" I shouted

"Were doomed." Rin chimed

I continued to shake Happy while Natsu tried to stop me from killing his best friend. Everyone was either freaking or laughing at the hilarity of the situation. Finally Happy spit out a stuffed fish that was cover in a thick coating of cat slobber. I released Happy and threw the fish towards Ace.

"Dry it." was all I said before I turned back to Happy, who was trying to get over his shaking experience.

"Happy" I said in a deadly calm voice. "You can't just eat any fish you see. Your little feline head would have been chopped off, if we hadn't been able to get that fish out." And then I hit Happy and Natsu in the head.

"Oww! Luce what was that for?!" Natsu cried out indignantly, clutching his skull.

"For not teaching Happy any good manners and for eating random fire that you don't know whether or not could kill you." I said. "Now come on. If we are any latter, the Head will have our heads."

We continued on our way and we were almost out of the hall, when James cried out.

"Hey pink head, how were you able to eat my fire?! It's poisonous!"

"My hair isn't pink! It's salmon you bastard!" Natsu said, growling at James.

"No. It's pink." Grey said, smirking. I sighed again, a small smile creeping on my face.

"Grey, don't start. We're in enough trouble as it is. We don't need Natsu rampaging and breaking things." I said.

"Yeah. Him and that chaotic pink hair." Grey said.

"What did you say Ice prick?!" Natsu snarled, slamming his forehead into Gray's.

"You heard me, you pointy eyed bastard. Pink hair." Grey said.

"Your dead you droopy eyed idiot." Natsu said. And then they're magic auras began to clash with each other.

"You morons better not be fighting!" Erza said, going into her demon mode.

"NO!" they said in unison.

"Good. Now let's go." Erza said and she dragged the boy by the collars to the corridor.

"Hey you never answered my question! Why aren't you dead?!" James shouted

"Cause I'm a dragon slayer and your flames are weak." And with that everyone disappeared into the corridor. We walked for a bit before we reached two giant, oak doors. I felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I tried to brush it off. I placed my hand to the scanner and the doors creaked open slowly. I felt something grabed my hand and I looked down and saw Wendy holding onto me. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Suddenly Wendy was snatched up and held aloft. I saw that somehow Natsu had escaped Erza and was now carrying Wendy on his shoulders. He grinned at me and I smiled back. Everything would turn out alright. I stepped forward and walked into the room. Rin, Ace, and Shin followed after me. The room before me looked similar to the ballroom in the G.O.G, but it was different in many aspects. There were pews were people could sit in the front and there were two oak stair cases that led up to a platform. That's where the Head's office was. There were doors at the back of his office that led to his bedroom. Ace, Rin, Shin, and I stood shoulder to shoulder at the base of the staircases. The guilds were lined up behind us.

"Um. Head. Team 0 is here to report, sir. We brought the guilds with us as you ordered." I said.

"You're late Team 0." A voice rang out.

"Yes sir. I'm apologize. We ran into a few problems on the way here." I said bowing my head.

"Hmm." the Head said. He began to climb down the stairs and with each clop of his shoes, my heart began to beat faster. He finally reached the floor and I heard everyone gasp. The Head stood before us and glared. A little boy in a suit glared at us. This was the Head, the leader of the G.O.G.

* * *

**NO ones' POV:**

The Head had sandy blond and icy blue eyes. He had on a black business suit. He looked like a little kid playing dress up. He reached up his small arm and slapped Lucy. Lucy staggered back from the blow. Rin reached out to help her, but she stopped when the Head started glaring at her.

"Never be late again." the Head said.

"Yes sir." Lucy said, clutching her cheek.

"Now on to business. You completed your challenge but compromised your mission. Unacceptable. This stupid revolution is getting bigger and the guilds are in danger. I am assigning Team 0 to another set of guilds that are in need of good guardians. The guardians you replace will take your guilds under their custody. The guardians are capable so everything should be alright. The guilds here will have their memories wiped of that fight and of you, and their memories shall be replaced with the other guardians. The Council has given permission so don't fret. Also I want Team 0 to find a good candidate for Blue Pegasus' Guardian. That is all you're dismissed." The Head said turning to go up the stairs.

"No." Rin said.

"What did you say Mayakoto?" Head said turning to look at her.

"I said no, you son of a bitch. I refuse to guard anyone else's guild. If they're not doing a good job, fire them and hire someone else. But I'm the Guardian of the guild Mermaid Heel, and I'm not letting some half assed moron protect my guild especially, when they don't want to." Rin said glaring at the Head. The Head walked over to her and raised his hand and was about to strike her, when Shin intercepted the blow.

"Don't touch her." Shin said, a dangerous tone in his voice. The Head glared at Shin before he activated his magic. Shin collapsed to his knees and clutched his head. He let out an agonizing moan and Rin bent down, and held him in her arms. The Head leered down at them, a smirk donning his face.

"It seems you brats have forgotten my strength and how I am your master. It seems you might need retraining. Maybe you should visit the System for 'readjustments.' The Head said, doing air quotes on readjustments. His malicious smirk was going more and more intimidating. Lucy and Ace fell to their knees and four of them began convulsing on the ground. The Head was a physic and he could easily tap into others minds, convince them to do things, psychologically hurt them, temporarily take over their minds and their bodies, and use telekinesis. The Head lifted the four up in the air and was about to slam them back down when a tiny man ran up to him and punched him in the face. The Head lost control of his telekinesis and Lucy, Rin, Shin, and Ace fell into the waiting arms of their guild mates. Natsu held Lucy in his arms while Happy was trying to wake her. Jura was supporting Ace's limp body, and Rouge was keeping Shin upright with the assistance of Frosh. Millianna and Kagura were helping Rin and a girl with white hair was fussing over an unconscious Rin. Master Makarov was glaring at the Head. His magic was swirling around him, and any normal rational person would be terrified. But the Head wasn't normal nor rational.

"How dare you touch our children." Makarov growled.

"Your children?! Ha! Please! They're my agents first and your children and guild mates second, and I can do anything I want with them." The Head said. His glance left Makarov for a second and his eyes rested on Lucy. He looked her over and licked his lips. Natsu growled and Makarov looked ready to kill the Head.

"If I reassign them to a different guild, they must do as I say. I'm in charge and I would hate to lose those four. They're the best agents I have, but if it comes down to it, I will have the System terminate them. And there is nothing you puny guilds can do about unless you want to go against the Magic Council." the Head said, thinking he had one.

"Then that's what we'll do." Makarov said, glaring back at the Head.

"Wh-what?! You can't just challenge the council! I always heard that Fairy Tail was full of idiots, but I could have never guessed your were that stupid. I guess that's why Heartfilia fits in so well." the Head said, laughing nervously.

"I dare you to say that again you asshole!" Natsu, growled. Faint scales could be seen on his face and on his upper arm. Natsu had gotten so upset he had lit himself on fire and was going into dragon force. But he wasn't the only one with his magic uncontained. Grey and Lyon were partly frozen but they could still move. Juvia's body had begun to lose form and she was turning into water. Wendy was standing in the middle of her own personal hurricane and Elman had unconsciously transformed into an alligator beast. The trimen looked upset and Ichiya looked anrgy. The earth around Jura was shaking and Sting looked murderous. Mira was in Satan soul mode and Erza was in Hevan's wheels armor. Ooba-sama was spinning wildly. And the wild four looked ready to pounce on the Head. no one was too happy that their nakama had been threatened. The Head glanced around nervously and backed up slowly.

"If you attack me the council will hear off this!" the Head squeaked

"Go ahead tell them, but you won't hurt our children." Bob said, looking seriously intimidating.

"Oh my god. I feel like I got hit by a bus… LUCY DID YOU THROW ME INTO MOVING TRAFFIC AGAIN!" Rin shouted, rather groggily.

"No. But I think Ace must have had another really stupid idea and we got put in the hospital again." Lucy said, shaking her head.

"Hey! In my defense that only happened once!" Ace said standing up, but began to fell over so Jura had to support him again.

"More like one hundred times. And thanks Rouge, I got my bearings back." Shin said.

"How do you recover so fast?" Rin asked.

"Ninja" was all Shin said.

**Rin's POV:**

I opened my eyes but the world was out of focus. I blinked away the bleariness and I saw a face similar to mine staring down at me. My twin Lin was looking down at me worried and I gave her a smile to show her I was alright. She smiled in return and helped me into a sitting position. I saw Lucy in the arms of that Natsu guy and I had a feeling he wouldn't be letting her down anytime soon. I grinned at that. Lulu was always saying she had no love life but evidently she was lying to me. I made a mental note to interrogate my soul sister with the help of my blood sister. I had a feeling that Lucy was awake but I had to make sure.

"Oh my god. I feel like I got hit by a bus… LUCY DID YOU THROW ME INTO MOVING TRAFFIC AGAIN!" I shouted rather loudly.

"No. But I think Ace must have had another really stupid idea and we got put in the hospital again." Lucy said, shaking her head. She was pretending to be asleep and even from where I was, I could see the blush on her face. She really did have a thing for that Natsu fellow and I couldn't wait to find out more, but I knew Ace wasn't going to be pleased about this.

"Hey! In my defense that only happened once!" Ace said standing up, but began to fell over so Jura had to support him again. I could see him glaring at Natsu and Lucy from where he stood. Things were starting to get really interesting.

"More like one hundred times. And thanks Rouge, I got my bearings back." Shin said.

I couldn't stop the sigh of relief when I saw that Shin was okay. He looked me right in the eye and I couldn't stop the heat from creeping up my face. He saw me blushing and he started smirking. Damn his so called 'ninja eyes'.

"How do you recover so fast?" I asked.

"Ninja" was all Shin said.

Damn.

Lucy managed to convince Natsu to put her down so she could get her footing but he didn't let her go. And I was fan-girling in my head, and imagining what their babies would look like. Ace was glaring at Natsu and Natsu was glaring back. This wasn't going to end well, and I knew it. Lulu pulled out Excalibur out started to power it up. She looked at me and nodded. I pulled out my revolvers and reloaded the cartridges. Ace and Shin looked at us in bewilderment and I remembered they can't do the look thing like me and Lucy. Lulu must have told them something telepathically because Shin pulled out his word and Ace put on his gloves. Ace only puts those on when shit is going down.

"Sir. Team 0 is going to find a suitable candidate for Blue Pegasus's guardian."

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't let me down Heartfilia. Now the new guilds you're assigned to are…"

"We are going to stay with original guilds, sir." Lulu, interrupted. Lulu was the only person I know who could stay respectful in situations like this.

"But you can't! I am the Head!" he sputtered.

"And I don't give a damn." Lulu said calmly.

Or maybe not so respectful.

"You promised us that we would stay with these guilds until we died. And I am going to stay with Fairy Tail."

"Well, people break promises! Now you have to do as I order!" the Head screeched, an insane looked in his eyes.

"Why? You didn't uphold your part of the bargain, so why do I have to uphold mine? Rin, Shin, Ace, and I shall continue to guard Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, and Mermaid Heel. And until a permanent Guardian can be found for Blue Pegasus can be found we will watch over that guild. Thank you for your time, good day Sir." And with that Lucy walked out of the Head's office.

"Oh and before I go." Lucy said stopping short of the door. She plunged Excalibur into the ground and a giant magic circle formed underneath the feet of the guilds except for Shin, Ace, and me.

"I'll see you guys at home." Lulu said and with that they all teleported.

"Ya'll ready?!" I said, excitement coursing through my veins.

"Yeah." Ace and Shin said. And then we proceeded to blow up shit. I was shooting everything I saw. Shin was slicing and dicing and Ace was pounding the living shit out of everything. The Head's guards came in and tried to stop us from doing any damage to the G.O.G, but they couldn't handle us. We pretty much blew up the Head's office and a couple of labs. Our job was to make a huge ruckus and insure that the Head's guards couldn't follow after Lucy and the guilds. We also had to keep the System busy with trying to repair the damage. If the System was busy with damage control it couldn't try to terminate us.

"Hey guys! Let's motor!" Ace shouted and we made a break for the door. We ran out of the office and toward one of the portal corridors. The plan was to escape and blow up the corridors up after us, so that they couldn't follow us. As we ran other agents saw us and let us pass. They even tried to slow down the guards for us. One kid shouted 'for the rebellion!' and they must have assumed we were for the rebellion but we weren't. We wanted to protect our guilds, but I was totally for the 'down with the Head' thing. We blew up the Head's office and some labs, so that must be very rebellion-ish. We heard the guards' feet hitting the tile behind us. We sprinted into the portal and I barely had time to break the thing up. I looked around and saw that we were in a forest on the outskirts of Magnolia.

"Alright let's go back to Fairy Tail and regroup with Lulu." Ace said and Shin nodded in agreement.

"Wait." I said, crossing my hands over my chest.

"What?" Ace questioned.

"First, Lulu is my nick name for Lucy so you can't call her that." I said slapping him upside the head. He looked at me indignantly and I ignored him. "Second, Lulu probably didn't go back to Fairy Tail."

"Why wouldn't she?" Ace asked, looking genuinely confused. I face palmed and Shin sighed.

"You idiot! Did you learn anything in training?! Don't answer that… The first place the Head guards will assume that Lulu is here because we went here through the portal." I said.

"But where are they?" Ace asked.

"At our old base. We aren't staying there forever. Just long enough to get our bearings and figure out the next step. Now come one, we have to walk there because it's too dangerous to ride the train."

Ace and Shin began complaining. And I simply told them to can it. And our journey to our base began

* * *

**Time skip: Several hours…**

I pushed open the door to a small hut. I was covered in dirt and I was tiered. I lugging around dead weight and I was not in a good mood. So when several people jumped at me ready to attack, I did the rational thing. I swung the dead weight, who were Ace and Shin, at the people and the slammed into the wall.

"Rin, you never throw stones in a grass house." a familiar voice said

"Not in the mood Lulu." I said, dragging my feet toward the shower room.

"What happened?" Lulu asked. I could hear the amusement in her voice. I turned and looked at her. She was surrounded by the guild masters. They must have been talking about something before I came in. That Natsu guy was standing close to her and he probably wasn't going to leave her side for a while. I made another mental note to tease her about that later.

"Tell you about it later." I said and she nodded.

"I didn't know that such a brutal organization existed and it's amazing they kept it a secret for so long." I heard Master Goldmine say.

"Welcome to the Guardians of the Guilds." Lulu and I said at the same time. I walked off to take a shower and I heard Lulu talking about something. Damn I was tiered. I felt a seed of unease plant its self in my stomach. There was going to be consequences for our actions. The rebels now thought we were on their side, so there was no telling when the revolution was going to take place. And the System wasn't going to be pleased. I ran my hand over the familiar scar on my neck. There were going to be consequences and they weren't going to be pretty.

* * *

**It's done! Yah! So glad I finally finished! The weather affected my Wi-Fi signal for a while but everything is all good now. **

**Levy: Hey Supchild, do you think you can improve Gajeel's manners?**

**Me: I could try, and what is metal face doing in my room eating one of my knitting needles?! **

**Gajeel: You knit?**

**Me: Yeah! Got a problem with it?!**

**Gajeel: No. But I thought you were more of a badass…**

**Me: I am! Just cause I knit doesn't make me less of a badass.**

**Gajeel: Hmmm…**

**Me: I AM A BADASS! I WANT TO RIDE A MOTOR CYCLE, BUT MY MOM'S LIKE HELL NO! I WANT TO TAKE BOXING LESSONS, BUT MY MOM'S LIKE HELL NO! I WANT A DOG, MY MOM'S LIKE HELL NO! I AM STRONGER THAN ALL MY GUY FRIENDS! I JUMPED OFF MY ROOF CAUSE I WAS BORED! I AM A BADASS!**

**Levy: Were you trying to die?!**

**Me: No! There was a trampoline underneath me. And I jumped back up and onto the roof. **

**Levy: oh…**

**Gajeel: Ok. You're a badass Supchild.**

**Me: Damn straight! And stop eating my needles or I'll poke your eyes out! And do the ending credits!**

**Gajeel: Alright, alright! Supchild owns nothing and she hopes you read again**

**Me: I own the plot! And the oc's!**

**Gajeel: whatever…**

**Levy: Please please please read and review! * puppy dog eyes***

**Me: I hoped you all like the slight Nalu! And the Lacy. (Lucy+Ace= Lacy) See ya next time!**

**Supchild has left the building…**


End file.
